deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/The Road Less Traveled: Doomguy vs. Master Chief
TBA Doomguy: The original space Marine who fought and defeated Hell on several occassions vs. Master Chief: The legendary SPARTAN-II that has fought the Convenant Doomguy Flyyn Taggart, better known by the title of "Doomguy", was a member of the United States Space Marine Corps and galactic hero famous for saving Earth and the human race from the demonic forces of Hell many times over. As a soldier, the Doomguy refused to open fire on innocent civilians and eventually came to blows with his superior officer over the command. This act of insubordination lead to his reassignment to serving on a base on Mars, in what was believed to be a punishingly boring and secluded post. During his time on Mars, Taggart worked alongside the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC), a multi-planetary conglomerate and military contractor performing secret experiments on interdimensional travel. When the UAC's experiments backfired on them, the demons of Hell were able to invade and swarm Deimos and Phobos, Mars' moons, where they slaughtered nearly all UAC and Space Marine personnel, transforming them into zombies to fight their former allies. Realizing that he was the last Marine left standing and that the enemy was poised to strike at other humans on Earth, the Doomguy chose to battle his way through the armies of demons to escape Mars and save the human race. Weapons Melee= Chainsaw The chainsaw mutilates enemies close enough to contact. At 525 hits per minute, it is roughly a quadruple-speed fist. It is often used, because it conserves ammo, its "rapid fire" works well on enemies with high pain chance which minimizes damage in melee situations, and because of its gory implications. Fists The fist is the player's stock melee attack. It is always available unless the player has picked up a chainsaw. Punching is only about as effective as a pistol shot, however, unless the player has collected a berserk powerup, which increases the power of the fists tenfold. Like the pistol, the punch is used via left hand. A berserk punch is somewhat more effective than the chainsaw and (unlike the normal fist) can be used instead of it. |-|Sidearm= Pistol The pistol is the player's default weapon, and fires bullets. Each player enters the game with a pistol, fifty bullets, and his fists, with the pistol selected as the active weapon. It uses the same ammunition as the chaingun. None of the monsters carry a pistol, though the trooper appears to be armed with an assault rifle that fires pistol bullets. |-|Shotgun= Shotgun The shotgun is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Doom player's arsenal. It's a single-barreled, pump-action shotgun with a wooden stock. It has an old-fashioned look and is first found in a secret area of E1M1: Hangar (or possibly taken from a former human sergeant on the upper two skill levels), then in a non-secret area on E1M2: Nuclear Plant. |-|Automatic= Chaingun The chaingun (also known as "gatling gun") is a rapid-firing, multi-barrelled automatic weapon. If fires 9mm rounds out of the several barrels on the weapon. The chaingun's rapid rate of fire means that a single enemy caught in its hail of bullets will have little or no chance to retaliate. This is effective against most monsters, particularly demons and cacodemons. |-|Uber Weapon= BFG9000 The BFG9000 (B'ig '''F'ucking 'G'un 9000) appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma (40 cells per blast). For general purposes it can be considered the most powerful weapon in the game. When the trigger is pulled, there is a pause of 30 tics (about 0.857 seconds) before a green and white plasma ball is ejected. If the large plasma ball hits a solid object, it explodes and causes 100-800 hit points of damage to the target, in round multiples of 100. |-|Explosives= '''Rocket Launcher The rocket launcher is usually the most effective long range weapon in the game as its projectiles fly faster and it has a higher rate of fire than the BFG9000. Against a particularly tough monster such as a Baron of Hell, getting in several rocket hits is not that difficult due to the rocket speed and reload, whereas it is more difficult score a direct hit with the BFG9000 blast. The rocket launcher can also conserve ammo due to its splash damage which can deliver (roughly) the same damage to a large number of targets given that they are all close together in proximity to the rocket's blast. Master Chief John-117, better known by his rank Master Chief Petty Officer, was a SPARTAN-II of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. John was taken as a child and enrolled in the SPARTAN-II program, originally meant for quelling the problem that had arisen in the form of human rebels, known as Insurrectionists. When the Covenant, a race of zealot-like religious aliens invaded, the SPARTANs were redeployed to counter this new threat. Many perished, but Master Chief survived long enough to discover a Halo Ring, a superstructure capable of destroying all life in the galaxy. With the help of his friend, Sergeant Avery Johnson and his AI companion Cortana, John destroyed the Halo Ring. Along the way he encountered a parasitic alien species, The Flood. He later helped defend Earth when the Covenant launched a daring attack on the home world of humanity. He discovered the key to destroying the Covenant weapons, the Scarabs, and invaded the Covenant flagship High Charity. After returning to Earth, he teamed up with the Covenant Separatists and destroyed the remnants of both the Covenant and the Flood, and permanently ended the threat of the Halo Rings. Unfortunately, the Chief was trapped in half of Forward Unto Dawn floating in space after Installation 00 exploded. Years later, the ship crash lands on a Forerunner shield world, along with another ship responding to their distress signal. Weapons Melee= UNSC Combat Knife The UNSC's multi-purpose combat knife has a blade 20 centimetres (7.9 in) long made of high carbon steel, an anti-flash non-reflective titanium carbide coating, edge coated for corrosion and rust resistance and is 43.3 centimetres (1 ft 5.0 in) when sheathed. All UNSC troops are issued a combat knife for field and utility uses, as well as a backup weapon for desperate close combat situations. The weapon is also weighted for throwing. |-|Sidearm= M6G Magnum The M6G sidearm is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, large caliber handgun. It is a later model of the M6 series sidearms that was distributed to officers and vehicle/weapon crews. The weapon has a polymer handle, along with a titanium alloy body and what appears to be an anti-corrosion nickel-plate finish. The sidearm fires the M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from an 8-round magazine at a velocity of 427 m/s (1302.35 ft/s). |-|Shotgun= M90 Shotgun The M90 Shotgun is a pump-action, magazine-fed, dual tubular non-detachable type weapon designed off of the M45E Tactical Shotgun.The Weapon System Technologies DTM series shotgun is the most common shotgun employed by UNSC Special Forces, law enforcement agencies, and sportsmen. The M90 has been in service for over 27 years and its design has changed very little. The M90’s immense power, ease of use, and reduced capacity for puncturing the hulls of spacecraft over many other UNSC weapon systems with standard 0000 (.38 cal pellets) ammunition are greatly appreciated. The M90 is often employed in urban conditions where the tight spaces are conducive to the shotgun's wide spray for defensive purposes and CQC. The military issued DTM series comes standard with an adjustable stock and pistol grip. |-|Automatic= MA5C The MA5C Assault Rifle is an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine fed weapon designed for automatic fire. The MA5C is the third rifle in the MA5 Series, the workhorse of the UNSC Marine Corps that has been in service for more than 50 years. The MA5C has an attached electronics suite that provides information on rounds remaining in the magazine, compass heading, as well as several other "housekeeping" functions. The clip size of firearm is 32 rounds. The muzzle velocity is 905 m/s (2970 ft/s) with rate of fire of 650 RPM. |-|Uber Weapon= Spartan Laser The M6 Spartan Laser is a man-portable, shoulder-fired, directed energy weapon used by the UNSC. When the trigger is pulled, a red targeting laser is painted on-target accompanied by an audible whine as the weapon cycles up. The Spartan Laser will then charge for approximately two to three seconds before discharging the main laser. As the Spartan Laser charges, the charging tone gets noticeably louder and increases in pitch until the laser is fired. If the target moves out of sight or the operator needs to relocate, the firing sequence can be aborted without discharging the battery as long as the trigger is released before the weapon actually fires. The laser is capable of penetrating several enemies or vehicles, and has a small blast radius, injuring targets within two meters of the point of impact and toppling light vehicles. It has an offline sequence between shots while it (presumably) cools down (approximately 2–4 seconds), and is highly effective at destroying enemy vehicles. |-|Explosives= M41 The M41 SSR fires 102mm HEAT shaped charge rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy, although its altitude decreases over longer distances. The weapons holds two barrels and each has a rocket within it. X-Factors Battle Location: Unknown A desolate world filled with what seemed to be endless waves of sand. Not a sound was uttered beyond the steady whipping of sand as it danced through the air. The burning heat of the radiantly blaring sun had filled this wasteland, but did little to lighten the mood of the planet. And despite all of the heat and exhaustion snapping at a lone figure trudged through the wastelands. Its long brown cloak being pushed by the wind, he had wordlessly continued with the only trace of his presence being that of the imprints left behind. Its throat was coarse due to the lack of any water having previously having the liberty to enter the system of the figure. His eyes were filled with exhaustion and his movements showed that fatigue had filled the being for sometime, but despite all of these setbacks, the figure continued to trudge on into nothingness, a mere speck of the legend that he had once been. A new gust had slammed against his chest, removing the cowl but did little to stop the man as his orange-tinted visor shown in the sun being partially cracked in the upper right. His green armor being a stark contrast to the endless seas of white sand. This was Master Chief. Reduced to the broken shell of a man who had once been the bane of the Covenant and the savior of all of Humanity. This place could only be described as.....Hell. ---- Location: Hell, 2XXX The hellish-landscape was filled with the glowing red upon the falls and the crimson spilled upon the floors. Scattered limbs and charred corpses thrown about as the putrid stench mixed seemed to dance with the resonating screams that filled the air. Pools of lava and the walls around the enter endless fortress seemed to almost have a punishing & judging gaze as they looked upon the poor victims of this damned land. This realm had rightfully deserved the name of Hell. In the center of all the screams of agony and gasps as the beings screeched their last breath was man who could barely be described as one. His armor coated in bits of intestines and fists dripping with blood as he ripped out the spinal columns of one of the many demons that had decided to cross his path. The next demon attempted to rush the inhumane monster from the side, but was quickly met with the barrel of a shotgun. The creature only had a moment to realize the full extent of its error before the weapon went off, exploding the being's facial cavity and coating the walls with another splash of crimson. This was Doomguy. But to this extent, he barely would qualify as a man, but merely a demon in human clothing with a chuckle that would chill the spine of those who heard it echo throughout the entire realm. Throwing the corpse aside, Doomguy merely shrugged as the creature attempted to drag itself towards the nearest exit. Its bodily fluids trailing behind as began throwing out a series of coughs that had caught the attention of its opponent. Clawing at the floor, the demon attempted to reach the nearby corridor with hopes that the marine would have mercy its soul, but there is no mercy for the damned. The familiar revving had soon entered its mind causing the figure's ears to perks and eyes to widen. With renewed desperation in the movements, but it wasn't enough as the blade entered its chest causing the monster to scream in utter agony as the gas-fueled weapon began tearing the demon's form to shreds. Its screams only ceasing as blood had filled what little remained of its lungs. The marine looked as his handiwork impressed by the creature's determination, but it was simply no match for him, nothing in this world was. He was the destroyer of Hell and nothing could strip him of that title. His thoughts were interrupted by a growling and upon looking up, he noticed a new collection of monstrosities had come to aid of their murdered companion. They growled with the intention of murdering the man behind the armor. He simply smiled underneath his helmet and his eyes widened becoming filled with a berserker rage before screaming, "COME GET SOME!!!!" Rushing towards the monsters with chainsaw in hand and roaring for their blood to be spilled across its blade. ---- Chief continued his journey walking onto a large mound of sand and only stopping short upon reaching the top. His eyes scanned the dull green structure that had stood before him its named etched into the side, but had been nearly wiped away due the constant waves of sand. UNSC Scion... He had heard the name before, but it was a distant memory. The UNSC Scion was one of the naval vessels tasked with combating Covenant forces during the Fall Of Reach, its last transmission was of a scared Captain shouting to his men to prepare for a jump to hyper-space before static had ended the transmission. It had amazed him that the ship had managed to not only travel out this far, but was still in well-enough condition minus a tear through the hull. Chief was about to board the vessel when a ripping sound had echoed through the air and placed him on the alert. Removing the rifle from its magnetic clip, he tore himself away from the hull to find the direction of the sound. Upon viewing the object his eyes widened and grip around his rifle had tightened. The orange hue the portal emitted and its swirling design had given him all the reason he needed to be prepared for battle. It was of Forerunner design, specifically the ones that the Diadect had used in his campaign to annihilate Earth and the rest of humanity before being falling to his apparent death. A moment had passed before something was released from the vortex and out came a man dressed in what seemed to be armor of old design and sliver helmet. His armor was painted in spots of blood and in his hand was a shotgun similar to thus seen hundreds of years ago. The man snapped his head up and stared at Chief, his eyes looking squarely at the man's face before taking notice of the rifle in his hands. He growled and lifted himself before pointing his shotgun at the Spartan-II, pumping his shotgun. Both stood in silence and dare not move as the portal behind the man had closed. ---- Battle The sand had once again began whipping as both combatants stared each other down. Chief has less aggressive in his stance as scanned the man that stood before him. Confrontation wasn't in his best interests, he was a man on a mission and any injuries that he may suffer here would undoubtedly affect his performance. His thoughts trailed towards that of his objective causing him to loosen the grip on his rifle. Cortana. Doomguy pumped his shotgun causing Chief to snap out of his daydream and roll to his right. Doomguy fired off his first shell and missed the super-solider. Growling he pumped his weapon once more before a stream of bullets had begun coming his way slamming into his chest. Some rounds managing to perpetrate his armor. A roar of anger escaped his lips as he back firing in rapid succession forcing the Chief to find cover behind a large piece of hull that had broken off the Scion. Doomguy smiled as he knew that his prey had been cornered. He shotgun simply just vanished and made way for a multi-barreled weapon. God, I love hammerspace. He thought as the weapon began spinning up and unleashed a torrent of bullets that slammed into the hull launching a hail of sparks. Chief who had taken refuge behind the object was going over his options. Jumping from cover had now become too risky since his foe had now gained access to what appeared to a Gattling gun out of thin air, but his options were were becoming increasingly thin. Chief checked his rifle and noticed a lack of ammunition was present. He returned the rifle to its magnetic clip and moved his cloak pulling out his Magnum. By this point, the hull piece had stared giving way to the onslaught of rounds. Guess I'm doing things the old-fashioned way. Chief took a deep breath and made a mad dash for the ship, still turning turning around to fire at the space Marine who had just adjusted his aim. The round made its way into the man's shoulder causing blood to spurt from the wound and a roar to escape from the man's lips. He ignored the wound afterwords and launched a new stream of rounds, but all missed their mark as the SPARTAN-II dove into the ship and out his sight. The Marine was angered, but simply switched out his machine gun for a sidearm of his own. The small black pistol appeared his hands as he rushed into the ship eager to not let the SPARTAN-II escape from his grasp. Upon entering, Doom saw the lack of lighting minus a few dull blue lights on the ceiling. Scattered bits of debris, thrown apart equipment and what appeared to be the remains of a Marine in the corner his a pistol in his hand. A gentle dripping of some sort of liquid mixed in with the environment of a ship that had clearly seen better days, but it mattered not to Doomguy, all that mattered was him and dealing his the bastard that shot him. "Come on out, asshole! I promise to leave you intact if you surrender without a fight. Well, some of you since ya still owe for this little wound. Call it compensation would you?" TBF Voting *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Anons are allowed to vote for the duration of this match for either side. Although, if Master Chief-bias becomes rampant I will be forced to close voting off to anons. This step was created in order to prevent the massive amount of Master Chief-bias that this wiki has previously faced. *Voting ends August 5th Category:Blog posts